Warfronts
Warfronts are an RTS-like cooperative experience similar to a battleground, but with more building establishment, territory capture or defense, and resource control. :''Head to the frontlines and take part in a large-scale 20-player cooperative Warfront to claim a key strategic location. Build up your faction’s forces, lead the charge as your troops lay siege to the objective, and battle the enemy commanders as they make their last stand in this new PvE mode inspired by classic Warcraft RTS battles.''https://worldofwarcraft.com/en-us/battle-for-azeroth Overview * 20 player battleground-like events with a cooperative mode, but in a PvE setting. * The first Warfront will be Warfront: Stromgarde. * Warfronts will not always be active (for your faction), it will feel like a special event, where you spend time building up to it. ** Could be scheduled like Timewalking or Invasions. * Rewards are not yet finalized, but there are Alliance and Horde armor sets planned from it. Details Based on the first iteration, Warfronts will operate like a PvE version of Wintergrasp or Tol Barad where one faction (Alliance or Horde) controls the zone and has access to special bosses, NPCs, and quests. When one faction has control of the zone, the other faction needs to gather resources and complete tasks to fill up a completion status bar that will give them control of the zone when filled. For the first round, Alliance will control the zone (which makes sense based on their historical control of the Arathi Highlands zone). To check the status of who has control of Arathi Highlands, visit the either in Boralus Harbor for the Alliance or Port of Zandalar for the Horde. When your faction controls the zone ;Defend points of interest * Prevent enemy faction from claiming points of interest or reclaiming them * Hold Stromgarde Keep ;Attack enemy base * Try to weaken or capture enemy base ;Rewards * Access to special World boss: When faction is gathering for control ;Resource contribution * Profession quests ( , , , , or ) * Gold donations ;Buildings and upgrades * Great Hall – First structure you'll need to build and required to construct other buildings. ** Upgrades Available: Stronghold, Fortress * Barracks – Produces various troops to assist players on the battle field (like a bodyguard follower). * Armory – Upgrade the weapons and armor of units produced in the Barracks. * Altar of Storms – Give powerful player buffs (for a price). * Workshop – Produce powerful siege vehicles to destroy the enemy's gates. ;Claim points of interest * Enemy bases on the map need to be captured and their lieutenants need to defeated * Ultimately capture Stromgarde Keep ;Rewards * Azerite Power * Reputation with either The Honorbound or 7th Legion Media Videos File:Developer_Insights_Warfronts|Sep 4, 2018; Senior Producer Michael Bybee and Senior Game Designer Andrew Chambers ;Fan-made File:Warfronts Who Will Win? - Stormgarde Lore, Basics, Rewards and Gameplay|Nov 7, 2017; by LeystTV References See also * Warfront: Darkshore (NYR) * Warfront: Stromgarde External links ;News Category:Battle for Azeroth Category:Warfronts